Kushina is in The Magi World Dattebane
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Kushina wakes up in the Magi world as a kid whose name is Sphintus Carmen, but for some reason Kushina is just very oblivious that she's in a new world.
1. Chapter 1 Opps I overdid it

Magi

Kushina is in The Magi World Dattebane

Summary

Kushina wakes up in the Magi world as a kid whose name is Sphintus Carmen, but for some reason Kushina is just very oblivious that she's in a new world.

Author Note

Kushina is going be slightly oc for her stupidity or she is just Kushina.

Kushina also has saitama powers and Overpowered Chakra.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Naruto, Magi, One Punch Man, Etc.

Heliohapt kingdom

(Kushina pov)

I opened my eyes, and got up, gasping for air. I looked around, I found myself outside on the ground. I didn't feel any chakra but their are lots of white butterflies flying around me. I tried touching the butterflies but I stopped when I heard the sound of a creature scream, and turned to see it was a giant monster.

I look at the creature and the creature looks like a rhino mix with battle scars.

I notice that the rhino creature was about to charge at me.

"Oh! don't you even dare!" I shouted as I grab the rhino creature skin.

"Screech!" The rhino creature screams as I pull it off the ground.

"Do you know how hard it was giving birth to a child while your dad tells you to push while holding back a nine tails fox!" I said as I pull the rhino creature up in the air and threw it to the side of me.

"And then getting a nine tail fox rip out of your stomach!" I said as I jump up in the air and I went really high up and then I got my left fist up ready to punch the rhino creature.

I then notice a white tunic with golden eyes on my body and I blush before I cover my legs with my hands and cross my legs together.

"Ops! I over did it again!" I said as I smiled and chuckled before i crash straight into the rihno creature.

I got up from the creature and I tried to clean myself off but I had to search for a river to clean myself.

time skip

I got up to the river after searching for hours.

"yes a river!" I said as I wanted to clean myself from that rhino creature.

i then notice in the reflection of water that my body was different.

instead of my red hair and blue eyes and tan skin. Intead I have dark skin, medium-length white hair and green eyes. I'm rather short and of average build. I have a pet cobra, coiled around my neck. I wear a long, white off-the-shoulder tunic, the collar of which is decorated with golden eyes, as well as clip on triangular gold earrings, a gold headband, and the gladiator-style sandals.

I pull up the tunic to see my body doesn't of any hair and is entirely hairless.

"Does this make me sexy?" I ask as I check to see if I'm still a girl.

"Wow! I am so lucky!" I said as I release a breath when I check to see if I was a girl which I am.

"Thank goodness!" I said as I look around the river.

"And I'm talking to myself except that deer or anyone who's listening to me!" I said as I place the white tunic back but I had a problem trying to get it on.

"how do I get this tunic back on!" I said as I got up from the water and I notice that I look younger and smaller in height.

"Noooo! I'm smaller and don't have any build on my body!" I said as I pull up my tunic back and scream while running around the river before tripping into the ground.

"Ah! That's it I'm must be pregnant!" I scream as I got up and look for the nearest hidden leaf village or a city.

Heliohapt kingdom

(Kushina pov)

I was runinformed around the city when I first got here they let me through something about me being a noble or whatever that is, this city is apparently called Heliohapt kingdom which I would try to hold my laugh and jokes at the name when people say Heliohapt kingdom.

i notice a shop when I ran by and I ran up to a women who has dark skin and white hair.

"Excuse me do you have anything for pregnancy test!" I said as I startled the girl who snaps out of whatever she was doing.

"Uh! why?" She ask as I wave my hands in the air.

"I'm just making sure I'm not pregnant!" I shouted as I slam my hands on the table and the table cracks.

"Wha-" she said as I cut her in mid sentence.

"Don't wha me do you know what it's like to give birth while your dad says push!" I shouted as I grew angry and the table went straight again like I didn't even damage the table.

"wow! That was amazing!" She said as she looks at her table in amazement.

"Okay! I have some magic books that can check for pregnancy!" She shouted as she ran off to get the magic books.

"Here's the books!" She said as she ran back to the stand and I grin and I grab the magic books.

"how much?" I ask as she waves her hands in the air.

"the magic books are for free I'm more amaze that you restore a damage table!" She said as she continues examine the table.

"Woah!" She said as she places her hands on the table to feel the table.

"Thank you!" I said as I ran off to the fountains in Heliohapt.

time skip

I walk around heliohapt kingdom for a while until I arrived at the fountain in Heliohapt kingdom.

"haha!" I said as I laugh at Heliohapt kingdom name.

i look at the fountain and look at the few magic books,

"Wait! did she say magic books!" I said as I examine the magic books.

"Oh! kami what happen to my body and where am I!" I shouted as I notice a few people staring at me.

"That is a greet magic book!" I said as everyone who was staring at me acknowledge.


	2. Chapter 2 Anyone! Please stop time!

Chapter 2 Anyone! Please stop Time!

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Magi, Naruto, One Punch Man, Etc.

Heliohapt Kingdom

(3rd Pov)

Ever since Kushina came too this world one thing has been bugging her, it was why in the world is Sphintus parents calling her a boy, she did understand that they have multiple sisters and one brother but seriously they shouldn't make Sphintus wear boy clothes if he is a she.

To top all things off everything in this world is still confusing for Kushina, it also seriously mean when everyone knows someone that she doesn't even know like this weird guy name something about Solomon or something.

She does have to respect powerful people because Minato told her but she had to teach them their lesson because almost every powerful person also would try to make her bow and that is tried to, lets just say they tried to banned Kushina from many places, and this is her excuse for getting banned 'I'm the strong independent woman slash ninja nobody tells me what to do!'.

(Kushina pov)

I had to leave this house because it's getting very annoying when they were all about healing and saving people, but no I'm not going to save someone who has a tiny scratch on there stomach, just walk it off idiot, but Sphintus parents look at me with shock.

It was just a simple injure at least he wasn't stuck underneath a cave with angry monsters that haven't eaten anything for a few weeks and then having to scare them of, wait wasn't I pregnant when I went into that cave?

Outside of Heliohapt

(3rd pov)

Kushina started to walk down the stairs of the path to enter the forest or whatever this strange trail was when she started to wander around the city.

"Screw this! you trail are going on to some random direction that's if I'm going this way!" Kushina said as she jumps onto the side of the stairs and she took off running.

Half way through the stairs she accidentally took a misstep and all of the sudden there was a loud weird crack on the stones.

"Crack!" The stone echos and her face was completely straight as her body began to move forward.

"Not going to happen! I'm not going to be humiliate by some stairs!"kushina shouted as she force her left foot to smash into the stairs and she took off running faster and making foot prints on the stairs.

"Yeeeeeesssss!" Kushina screams in excitement as she realize that she can do whatever she wants without Minato to stop her.

She started laughing in excitement and notice a few trees in front of her and she decided to ignore the trees without realizing that she was already smashing through the trees but she should have notice a wall of stones past the trees, but she was to late and she smash right through the wall.

"Oooooppppppsssssss!" Kushina said as she rubs her hair and jumps up from the damage stone.

She pulls back from the crushing stones that was once a dungeon or pointy stony wall and she chuckles as the whole stone in front of her falls down and collapse.

"Oh well!" Kushina said as she turns around to go wandering around.

But she paused when she felt something wrong with the sandals, she glances down and notice that they were destroyed.

"Nooooooooooo! My sandals!" Kushina shouts as she starts crying for her sandals.

Heliohapt Kingdom Sphintus Home

(Kushina Pov)

Kushina had to take a quick detour before heading back to Sphintus home, she needed to get more sandals again, she has been lucky on the first few accidents with wagons, walls, stairs, and just generally anything.

Kushina was very luckily to have discounts from the shop keeper, for being the best shoppers in the district, and for her kindness, but that was actually Kushina trying to be nice to prevent herself from "accidentally" knocking someone out for being annoying.

Kushina heads straight back home after replacing her shoes, she glances at Sphintus door to make sure it wasn't some random building again, after checking she just barge right into the house without even knocking.

"Hey everyone! Guess whose back!" Kushina said as she grew in excitement and possible startled Sphintus dad and Mom.

"Sphintus! Your suppose to knock and wait for them to invite you in!" Sphintus dad said as Kushina shrugged and climbs onto the table where he is.

Sphintus dad was weirded out about the sudden mood change that Kushina was doing, he thought it was just how kids are, he decided to break this awkward moment justly his awkwardness.

"Um... Sphintus you do realize that if you aren't at magnostadt academy in few a weeks you will get expelled! Assuming if you can get there in time. Since it is across the ocean and it would take a month." Sphintus dad said as mumbled the last part but Kushina still heard him.

Kushina tilts her head and realize that Sphintus was supposed to be at ninja academy or whatever language that the ninja school is called.

"Oh! Of course I'm going to school! I just had to get some ninja stuff !" Kushina said as she does a small rock dance by tossing her hands up in the air and dance her way out of the room leaving her dad confused about ninja stuff.

"Ninja stuff?" Sphintus dad said as he ignores the strange behavior and continued to read the book.

He was half way through first part of the sentence again, when his wife arrived back home, she had as upset look.

"Hey! Honey what's wrong?" Sphintus dad said as Sphintus Mom sigh and places her bags of groceries onto the kitchen counter.

"Yay! Some idiots had to closes up the shopping district because one of the Magi's attacked and destroyed the dungeon of heliohapt! So now I can't get the supplies!" Sphintus Mom said as Sphintus dad was about to say something when Kushina accidentally drops few of her books, causing Sphintus Mom and dad to wonder what she's doing.

"I'm sorry sweetie!" Sphintus dad said as he said the thing that he was about to say earlier, he pulls up his book next to him and tried to reread the sentence that he was at this morning.

"Boom!" A loud sound of an explosion inside Sphintus room.

"Whoops! Don't worry that was just a miss print I got distracted!" Kushina shouted as Sphintus family tried wonder when did Sphintus learn a explosion spell, but it was actually a storage scroll.

Sphintus room

Kushina looks around the room and rubs the back of her head when the entire room was covered in ashes, she had to clean the room from the ash, Kushina was very glad that the only place that wasn't covered by the ash or the damages she caused was herself, after cleaning up the room, she goes right back to the scroll and fixed up the area she missed up on.

After she fixed up the scroll, she went straight towards the pile of clothes she places and started to toss them onto the scroll, once she tossed everything she needed to the new pile, she smiled and did a kai symbol.

"Kai!" Kushina said as a puff of white smoke around Sphintus stuff and she wraps up the scroll.

"I did it!" Kushina shouted as she jumps up and down form her accomplishment.

Kushina jumps around the room to get the registration paper, she reads through the paper to check when she needs to get there, it said the day she has to get there.

"Okay! I'm ready to head off to ninja school!" Kushina said as she picks up the scroll and she heads towards the door without even saying goodbye.

Kushina paused when she realized that she didn't ask for direction, so she turns back around and shouts to Sphintus parents.

"Hey! Which way is the school?" Kushina asked as it sounded more like shouting.

"But isn't school across the ocean and takes more than a week!" Sphintus mom said as she said something similar to Sphintus dad when he mumble it earlier that day.

"I asked for which direction not how long it would take to get there!" Kushina shouted as Sphintus dad just pointed towards the direction that is generally at the school.

"Thanks!" Kushina shouts as she turns around and runs off in the street.

time skip, close to magnostadt academy

(3rd pov)

Kushina had to run across the ocean by water walking, then she had to ask for directions to which way school was, after getting the directions mixed up and having to get back at the right direction.

"Nooooooo! I'm going to be late!" Kushina shouted as she runs towards the streets of magnostadt city.

Kushina needs to get to school, before they charge her for being late, just like konoha when she use to be late from skipping school or doing pranks.

"I only have three minutes!" Kushina shouts as she causes few people around her to stare at her weirdly.

"If I'm late! Then Sphintus well get in trouble or possibly get expelled!" Kushina said as she takes a short cut through.

Kushina pushes through people, she saw the academy right in front of her but she couldn't get there in time, so kushina stops in the road and screams out loud.

"Anyone! please stop time!" Kushina screams as she bends her legs in and her hands up to her cheeks.

All of the sudden, everything around Kushina froze even time itself, the clock on a magic spells froze, the wagons on the street stopped moving, people around kushina froze, even the sun stopped moving.

"Huh? It stopped." Kushina said as she looks around the street.

"Yay! Lucky me! I should be trying to undo this but I won't!" Kushina said as she skips towards the ninja academy in excitement.


End file.
